No Thanks, Honey, I'm Good
by ABlurInTheWind
Summary: There are soulmates, and there are rules and laws within laws when it comes to finding them and being with them. Valentine doesn't care for one, and vampires rarely find their's anyway. Breaking hearts is his passion, he's good at it and, hey, if it's not broke don't fix it, right? Draculaura is almost his, it's going perfectly. Then marks start appearing in his skin that dont heal
1. Chapter 1

So, here I, and you, are again. Another story that I really shouldn't be starting right now but am anyway. It's Jackentine of course and the beginnings you're about to read are already on tumblr under my side blog. This will be the classic soulmates AU, but hopefully with a bit of an un-classic plot line. For your entertainment, please enjoy and review.

Soulmates were suppose to be something in myths. for years people, and monsters alike, grew up with tales of princes and princesses finding each other, no matter what the odds and falling love. Soulmates, they were called. These were just stories, though. Until suddenly they weren't; they were real. Studies finding breakthroughs not so much involving the heart or mind, but the body as a whole.

It was funny in almost a sadistic way. You would mirror the injuries of your soulmate, and they yours. The pair would be a match made in pain until they found each other and did their best to protect their soul's other half. Together creating the perfect canvas to mark with teeth and tongue rather than scraps and cuts.

Valentine didn't believe in soulmates. How could he? Soulmates required a soul and as a creature of the undead a soul was something he found himself with a lack of. Then there was the fact that none would be good enough for him. Hearts were nothing but organs for his trophy case and love was something Valentine enjoyed destroying. Girls were naive and desperate, grasping at straws in the hopes of finding their soulmate fast and speeding into a fairy tale romance. All they wanted was a pretty face and sugar words; things Valentine shaped himself around. Things he was all too happy to comply with if it meant getting what he wanted in the end. Tears and a new broken heart that shown bright red as if dripping blood, only to rust over time before Valentine would replace it with another. The previous shoved into a cellar of others just like it.

Draculaura has the biggest heart that Valentine's ever seen, and he doesn't know how he missed her at this small school. She's sweet, lovely, and so gullible that Valentine barely has to work a week until her heart is nearly bursting with love, almost too big to fit in the frames of his glasses. Everything is planned out and his smile is so sugary sweet it almost rots his fangs when he says, "Happy birthday, dahlin'! You have the biggest heart."

That night it would've been his, if her family hadn't of fled. Failure isn't something Valentine is used to tasting, and his temper is something he never loses. That night however his black claws sprung forth and ripped through tile and walls. Hisses poured from his throat and not even blood could match the color of his eyes, engulfed by crimson rage. Curses in an ancient tongue rolled from his lips in a voice like thunder. Sure, he can look around and see all the other hearts, but they all mock him. They aren't the heart that he wants, needs, right now.

One way or another Valentine will get that heart, soulmates be damned.

Valentine doesn't hold a grudge for, forever, but being a vampire and over a thousand years old means that a grudge for him is a bit longer than for other monsters. Try four hundred years of slow rage. Of course that never interfered with his heart breaking, his power grew at remarkable rates and with it so did the number of ghouls who fell for him. Other vampires were such easy targets seeing as how they were at a disadvantage when it came to finding their soulmate. The ability to heal instantly rendered them nearly helpless, with no clues what-so-ever. A vampire finding their true soulmate was a rare thing. And despite the number of ghouls that Valentine ruined it was never enough. Every time he looked to his trophy cases one spot glared back at him, teased him.

Four hundred years of being bested, all changed with one phone call.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet

**Welcome, to chapter two. Warning to younger readers there is a bit of language in here. Not much but some.**

Something's different about Draculaura's voice but he's willing to over look that right now. Almost giddy with the thought of a second chance he wasted no time beginning the arrangements and transfer papers. He has no doubt the little vampire will be ecstatic to see him. Rekindle their lost "love". And he's right. She runs into a sign and as a result, failed her drivers test when she saw him.

Surprisingly, it's not one of the strangest reactions he's ever got.

However, it is good for his plans. If she still thinks of him frequently -which he's sure she does, after that little stunt- then he may not have to put in as much effort as he originally thought. Goth, the ghoul's either a dead romantic, or just too desperate. To stroke his ego he's going to say a dead romantic.

Valentine doesn't find her right away when he finally gets away from the throng of ghouls and walks into the school, but that's good. It works in his favor, as everything usually does, and gives him enough time to put on an act and slip effortlessly into character. One he's crafted specifically for Draculaura. If the ghoul knew she would surely feel honored; it's not something he does for just anyone, after all.

Long black hair cascades down the length of the vampire's back, swaying as she digs through her locker. Valentine couldn't have asked for better timing. He positions himself just so under the stone archway and, "Draculaura."

 _Click._

The mask falls into place perfectly.

She turns at the sound of her name, confused at first before she sees just who it is that called her name. Lilac eyes glaze as she cradles her chin in her hands, "Valentine!"

IT's as good a cue as any, and Valentine launches himself towards her from across the hall. It's grand, dramatic, cheesy. Just how Valentine knows Draculaura likes it. He measures his steps out so they meet in the exact middle of the hallway. Blacking the path and drawing attention, good. He looks at her as though she's his whole world, like she's saved him somehow, and drawls out her name in a soft croon, "Draculaura."

"My Valentine," her fingers fold over the heart on her high cheek bone. She looks at him as though he's the air she breathes, if she breathed air.

He looks down at her and- she _reeks_. The scent of a Claim wafts from her in waves, slamming into his body and wrapping him in the stench of Soulmate. So, Draculaura had found her One. And probably didn't even know it judging my her reactions now. Valentine had always been able to smell those taken by the Claim, it proved a useful tool when choosing his targets. Somehow in the last four hundred years Draculaura had stumbled across her Soulmate, and remained oblivious. To be Claimed she had to have been intimate in someway with that monster at least once. This did not set well with Valentine.

Weather the ghoul knew or not didn't matter, it was the fact that subconsciously her soul recognized it was taken. He could fill her heart as much as he wished but there was no guarantee that it would ever be completely full, and thus the heart would be useless to him in the end. Hypnotism may even prove to be to no avail. There was a reason Valentine avoided Claimed partners, it could be dangerous to him. Fate was cruel, and to bring two souls together he did not doubt Fate would get rid of him to do so. To court Draculaura would lead no doubt to his demise if he chose to proceed.

He could back out now, but Valentine, deep down, was a childish monster. One willing to go to absurd lengths to get what he wanted, and Draculaura's heart was no exception. Soulmates be damned.

"Draculaura," he drawled her name one more time for effect, before producing a bouquet of roses wish a flourish of his hands

She stares at him and his charming smile, love struck, yet still doesn't take the roses. Inwardly he scowls as he pops them out of existence just as easily as he'd made them. This Claim is already very strong, and if Draculaura already subconsciously refuses flowers from other suitors it doesn't bode well with Valentine's plans. Even so it does little to deter him. Draculaura is a long awaited conquest and Valentine will have her heart.

He wraps his arm around her small waist as he leads her to class. The games begin.

 **Yes, I know. Not very long. But Draculaura and Valentine meet, thus finally beginning to advance some o the plot. Can you guess Draculaura's soulmate? Please, review. :)**


End file.
